


Do Not Doubt

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [43]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cannibalism, Dom Yusuke, Listen to him Akira, M/M, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Short One Shot, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Yusuke seeks to convince Akira of his love.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Do Not Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrystallineAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineAce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Cannikira Agenda (CrystallineAce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineAce/pseuds/Cannikira%20Agenda). Log in to view. 



> For Ace, the mastermind behind this AU. I absolutely adore it and all it’s infinite possibilities, and I truly appreciate your enthusiasm for this short what-if for you.

Akira runs a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth between the wall and the spot in the middle of the room where Yusuke sits in one of the spare chairs, a confused expression on his face.

“Don’t you get it?” He pleads. “You’re far better off without me.”

“How can that be so when I love you?”

He gives a dry laugh, no amusement on his frantic face. “You can’t love what you fear, Yusuke. And _don’t_ -“ he turns and points a shaky finger at the taller boy. “Don’t lie and say you’re not afraid.”

Yusuke appears to consider this for a moment. “I confess there are occasions when I am uncertain of your next move. My love far outweighs that uncertainty.”

Akira gives another dead laugh as he drops his forehead against the wall. “You don’t mean that.”

“What?” He can tell Yusuke is standing now.

“You think that. I know you _believe_ it’s the truth, but it’s not. One day, I won’t have any shred of humanity left, I won’t stop. I’ll hurt you, Yusuke, and I-“ his words are cut off the moment he turns and finds himself face to face with a visibly agitated artist. “Y-Yusuke?”

Yusuke takes him by the jaw, his grip careful yet firm. “Listen well, Akira,” his voice is unnerving in its stillness. “You seem not to hear me when I tell you how I feel. Surely, you simply cannot hear it. Otherwise I might start to believe you think me a liar. Certainly, that cannot be the case, right?”

There’s a hummingbird fluttering in Akira’s chest. He shakes his head no.

“That is excellent news. I would _hate_ to have you distrust me. _That_ would be difficult to remedy, unpleasant.” The way his eyes dilate saps the strength from Akira’s knees. “This way is far simpler to correct. Can you hear me?” Akira nods, unable to even blink away from those cold eyes. “Truly?” He nods more vigorously this time.

“Good.” Yusuke places a gentle kiss on his left cheek. “Akira, I love you,” a kiss to the right. “I have no intention of ever forsaking you,” one on the nose. “The only thing I fear is losing you to yourself,” another on his forehead. 

“So please, no more of this pushing me away. I am old enough to decide for myself what is best for me, and by your side is where I intend to stay until you truly ask otherwise. Do you believe me?” Akira nods slowly, his eyes glassy with tears.

Yusuke kisses him deeply for an endless moment, wrapping his arms around the other boy to keep him from slipping to the floor. Akira can only cling to him as they separate.

“One last thing,” Yusuke takes his jaw once more, his soft yet calloused fingers digging in slightly.

“Don’t ever doubt my love.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Cannikira Agenda (CrystallineAce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineAce/pseuds/Cannikira%20Agenda) Log in to view. 




End file.
